No Need To Talk, Or ?
by caroshadow
Summary: kanda is stuck with a new exorcist, OCXKanda. I'm not good at making summaries, sorry.
1. Info and Intro

Name: Ayame (means: iris)

Age: 16

Japanese

Birthday: 25 December (me XD) (Zodiac = Capricorn)

Looks: long dark hair in a low ponytail

Hobbies: martial arts (favorite is kendo), drawing, listening music, playing guitar, and most other sports.

Personality: normally you are funloving and love to annoy people. You're sarcastic and have a 'dark reality view' (they say Capricorns are pessimistic). But now (after the intro) you're a little depressed.

**Info:** your mom left your dad when you were very young. You lived with your mom in Japan, until one day (you were about 10 years old) a strange man came to your house while you were on your way to school. But when you came home the man was gone, the man you later found out was your dad, and your mom was in a bad mood. Right after that you and your mom moved to the Netherlands.

Thoughts are "_blabla"_

**I****ntro:** (this takes place a few weeks before the start of the actual story) you were at school, at the toilet. Why? You didn't know. You had been having (??) a bad feeling since the moment you got up. _"What is this, I don't feel sick but still I don't like doing anything" _you thought while getting up and straitening your skirt, _"god, why do girls have to wear these things and even like it. Why not just trousers or so?"_ you thought to yourself (how do you not think to yourself?)while leaving the toilet, yeah you were pretty much a tomboy, but you and the others girl were good friend anyway, though you never understood why all of them were looking for a boyfriend. _"Why do they all need a boyfriend, I mean why not be independent? Maa, maybe that what you get being raised by a woman how kinda hates her husband, but nothing wrong with that"_ you thought with a smile spread across your face. You were happy even though the only family you know you had where your mom and her sister, how didn't seem to like you very much. You were still lost in though by the time you reached the classroom, only to be pulled back to reality by screams, screams of your friends. The door (to the classroom) was slightly open and you pushed it open a little further to see what was going on in there. Your eyes widened and your hand, which still rested on the door, started trembling even more. Looking into the room you saw none of your friends, only between the rubble of the destroyed wall there clothes with a strange kind of dust coming of the holes (in the clothes). _"What happened? And what is that?"_ you thought as your eyes fell on a weird flying ball with guns (akuma). You backed away from the door, trembling all over. And left school as quietly as you could.

"_What was that? And what happened to everyone? Don't tell me …NO…no. but why…?"_ you though while walking home, trying hard no to cry, you didn't cry that just wasn't you. With everything still spooking through your head, you reached your house. You opened the door only to see the same kinda of scene you saw earlier today, rubble from broke walls and your mom's clothes on the couch with the remote control in the little pile of dust at the end of her sleeve, but this time the weird gun-ball (akuma) was already gone. _"You know? When people die they don't have to worry anymore, and they'll go to a better place."_ That line, that your mom always told you flew through your head. _"so…it wouldn't be fair to wish her back, if that was even possible"_ and with that thought in mind you fell asleep on the couch beside her, but this time you where crying…


	2. chapter 1

"_I knew I shouldn't have counted on her"_ you thought while walking back to city (small city, you live there). Ever since that happened life got worse and worse, at first you simply lived on your own in your old house but than you had to pay the rent and with no job (and you already sold most things) you had no money so they kicked you out. After that you had no other choice than to go to your rich aunt, who live just outside of the city, but she hated you more than she loved her sister. After one of her servants politely told you you weren't welcome, you started walking away. You turned around, cuz' you felt someone staring at your back, only to see your aunt looking down at you. You picked up a light-colored rock and wrote on it 'parting gift' and an :P (no happy)' smiley and threw it though the window close to her head. She looked at you with a slightly shocked look. "WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!?!?" you screamed at her with tears in your eyes, and turned around and left.

Well there you were, completely alone with just a bag with a few clothes. _"maybe I can get a job in a inn or so and most of them have some extra rooms so maybe I stay there" _but once again you were ripped back to reality by screams _"sheesh, could people just stop screaming of once" _and you headed to were the sound came from.

You walked around a corner and froze, you saw gun-balls and a lot of them. But before they even noticed you, were they destroyed by a huge fire snake like thing. You saw two figures standing in front of the rubble of gun-balls, one of them had a huge hammer and the other one was small and almost bald. "Sheesh, this is getting boring" you heard one of the figures say, they hadn't noticed you. You calmed down a bit and decided to walk up to them. Suddenly a little green light flew from the small figure's hand, flew up to you and kept flying around you, only to slow down in front of you. You slowly raised your hand, unsure of what to do, and the little light settled in it. "Maa, looks like we found a new exorcist" you looked up from the strange little light in your hand and saw the two figures standing in front of you, the taller one was a red-head with an eye-patch how was, you thought, a few years older than you and the other was an old panda-like man with weird hair. "Eeh… what's an exorcist?" you asked them. "We are" the red-head said with a smile plastered on his face, until the older man kicked him and took over the conversation. "Exorcists are people chosen by innocence and only exorcists can fight akuma" he started. "W-w-wait, first what is innocence, second what are akuma and third who are you anyway" you interrupted him. "Well your holding innocence, your innocence." The red-head answered and you gave him a puzzled look. "Each piece of innocence has only one host and for that piece it's you." The old man explained. "And that are akuma" the red-head said while pointing at the destroyed gun-balls, "what are they?" you asked quietly. "When someone dies the ones left behind grief and the millennium earl uses that grief to make more akuma. He offers the one left behind to bring back their beloved, but the one brought back becomes an akuma and is ordered to kill the one who called them back" the old man finished with a slightly sad look on his face. "And … who are you two?" asked breaking the short-lived silence. "I'm Lavi" the red-head said smiling again "and the panda is bookman" he continued and got kicked again. "But what's your name?" Lavi asked still rubbing his head. "Ooo... yeah. My name's Ayame" you quickly answered. "So wanna become an exorcist?" Lavi asked bluntly. "That means I get a job and get to destroy these things?!" you said smiling again. "Yep" Lavi said grinning. "If you want to become an exorcist you have to come with us to HQ" bookman said. "And you can't have any contact with the rest of your family" he continued. "Well no problem there" you said bitterly.

---Later the same day---

You were at the train station waiting for the two exorcists, it was raining you never liked rain, but got used to it (in the Netherlands it rains very often). Still lost in thought about how much you hated the weather here, you didn't notice the two exorcists coming until you heard the whistle and got dragged into the train.

"I thought you wanted to become an exorcist, you can't do that here" Lavi joked and you smiled at him. In the meantime bookman had already arranged two compartments, one for you and the (female) finder and the other him and Lavi. But you spend the rest of the day with Lavi and bookman (the finder wasn't very social). You chatted al the time and after a while a really annoyed bookman left the compartment, and after a while you left to get some sleep. In the morning you would simply met at breakfast (very expensive train) and the next few days passed quite the same way as the first, with you and Lavi chatting, playing card and when you got bored Lavi always knew something interesting to tell you about the landscape. _"He's smarter than he looks" _you joked to yourself.

"Because there are no trains here we have to walk the last part" bookman told you as all of you were off the train and started walking. The farther you got the darker and more barren the landscape looked, but the real surprise was HQ itself. For as far as you could see it was standing on top of a way to thin mountain, if you could even call it a mountain. _"This place looks like they pulled a castle out of a horror movie"_ you thought smirking. "Oke let's get inside its cold out here" Lavi said guiding you inside.

---Inside---

Lavi guided you to an office. The floor was covered with all kinds of documents so you tried not to step on them, but after the first 5 cm or so you gave up on that idea and just stepped on them. Behind the desk sat a purple haired man with glasses, who looked up at hearing the door click. "Ah so you're the new exorcist" the man said. "Uuhh… think so" you said sounding a little unsure. "O right. Sorry. My name is Komui lee, I'm the supervisor here" he said. "And this is my cute little sister Lenalee" he pointed at the girl who just came through the door, with his eyes going al sparkly. "That guy has a serious sister-complex, but he's not dangerous, mostly" Lavi whispered to you smirking at the last part. "anyway what's your name?" Komui asked. "Ayame" you answered short as always "Anyway, if you want to become an exorcist, we have to craft your innocence into a weapon. Any preferences?" Komui asked you. "Well I learned kendo when I was young, but haven't done that in like six years, so if there is someone who could teach me, a katana" you answered more confident this time. "Well we have someone" Komui said with an evil shadow falling over his eyes, "so that's settled, Lenalee~ could you show Ayame her room?" Komui said turning to his sister. And she sighed and led you out of the room.

"Sorry if my brother was a little annoying" Lenalee said guiding you though the building, you already knew were the cafeteria was, the training room, the library and now you were going to the personal rooms. "No problem, actually it was pretty funny to watch" you said smiling. "Oke this is your room, you can do about anything with it to make you feel home here" she told you. "Hey Lenalee, do you ever feel lonely here?" you suddenly asked her. "No, not really, everyone in the order is like family" "so I have a sister now" you said grinning and you both laughed. "Well if you need anything just ask for it, nee-chan" she said jokingly. "Good night and tomorrow" you called after her as she closed the door.

You grabbed some pyjamas from you bag and went to the bathroom to change , cuz man you were tired.


	3. chapter 2

--- The Next Morning ---

On your way to the cafeteria you ran into Lenalee. "Good morning" she said smiling as always. "Morning" you just said. She gave a questioning look at your short answer "I'm just not a morning person" you said smiling a little. "Oke let's see if we can wake you up a little more" she said and laughed. "What's so funny ladies?" you heard someone ask from behind. "Morning Lavi" you heard Lenalee say while you turn around. "Haay" you said. "Hey, your bad mood is already gone" Lenalee said. "Bad mood?" Lavi asked you and Lenalee answered "Ayame-chan is just not a morning-person" "so better don't annoy me in the morning" you joke-threatened and you all laughed and continued down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Ooohh, I see a new face" the guy behind the counter said "anyway I'm name is Jerry, I can make anything you like just order". "Morning Jerry, this is Ayame, she's the new exorcist". Lenalee told jerry. "So what can I make you?" Jerry asked and all of you ordered (dunno what, just make that up yourself). Once you got your breakfast the three of you started looking for a table, which was a little hard cuz most tables were taken by groups of finders. "Hey look, Allen's back" you heard Lavi suddenly say, but before you could ask who that Allen was, you were already being dragged to the table by Lavi and Lenalee.

"Soo, you survived your first mission and with Kanda. So he didn't try to kill you" Lavi asked the white-haired boy behind a huge pile of food. "Well he tried… a few times" the boy said sighing. "Anyway Allen-kun this is Ayame" Lenalee said sitting down. "Ayame-chan this is Allen" she told you. "Haay" you said. "Nice to meet you" Allen said. "Ne, Allen do you always eat that much?" you asked pointing at the very unstable looking pile. "He's a parasite type so that's normal" Lavi told you before Allen could answer. "Ayame, go to the supervisor after breakfast" a brown haired guy, who looked like he didn't get enough sleep, yelled at you and left again. "Oke? So who was that?" you asked. "That's River, Section Leader of the Science Section, he's in a better mood if Komui actually lets him sleep" Lavi joked. And you all continued eating.

--- Komui's Office---

Before you knew it you were surrounded by some guys from the science department. The guy with the funny glasses spoke first: "can we take your measurements, so we can make your uniform. And btw my name is Jonny" "uniform" you aksed (kinda blond in the morning). "Uhuh, female-style uniform, like Lenalee" Jonny answered. "Wait, I'm not wearing a skirt. Oke?" you said. "Oke, but the rest will be a surprise" Jonny said. And the guys left.

"Don't tell me that that's the only reason I came here" you groaned. "No, don't worry. For one we have your weapon ready, but your 'teacher' is still on a mission so you'll have to wait a little." Komui said and handed you your new sword, it looked like a simple katana with a mist-cloud pattern on the hilt, but you were already told that exorcist weapons were special. "Oke, and could you come with me now." Komui asked pointing at the door.

You were amazed by the view, you were standing on a lift that looked like an upside-down floating pyramid and going down. "Oke Hevelaska, this is our new exorcist. Can you check her?" Komui asked someone, but you saw no one else than Komui and the finder who was controlling the lift.

You were still looking around to find this Hevelaska; Komui was talking to, when strange ghostly arms lifted up you up. Turning your head in the direction you though the arms came from, you saw the weirdest thing ever (as far as you knew). It was huge with a female face, but to upper part of her face was covered with something. You struggled, trying to get away, but that was futile. "Calm down, little one. I won't hurt you" she said and somehow you believed her. "Now …" she trailed off and placed her forehead on yours. "5…12…24…30…46…59…70…81…90%" she concluded. "Your synchronization rate is at 90%" she told you, putting you down. You shot a glare at Komui: "oke, what was that for?" "Well, it's normal to have Hevelaska check new exorcist's synchronization rate. With a high synchronization rate there is less danger in using your innocence" he explained. "YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME THAT EARLYR" you yelled at him while sending a kick to his head, which his block with his clipboard (with broke btw). "Maa maa, don't get mad. But now serious. You have a very high synchronization rate, which is good, so we'll expect a lot from you" Komui said smiling "so welcome to the black order…wait. Hevelaska no fortune telling this time?" Komui said turning to her. "No…there just is nothing to say." She said, her voice sounding unsure. "So what does that mean?" "It doesn't have to be anything bad; it may just be that your future hasn't been decided yet." She answered. "Well that's good" Komui said, being way to happy once again, while stepping into the lift.

"Oke you have the rest of the day off" Komui told you. So you went to your room for a while, you wanted to change some things about it. After changing some things, you wanted to draw something and you randomly drew your new friends. After a while you heard knocking "it's open, come in" you yelled through the door and looked up. "Yo" you said as Lenalee came in. "hay" she said. "Jonny asked my to bring you this" she said handing you your uniform. "Thanks" you said examinating it. "Just a sec" you said dashing into the bathroom. "It looks good on you" Lenalee said when you came out. Your uniform had the same kind of jacked as Lenalee, with shorts that ended about half way between your butt and you knees (how's that called?) and with knee high boots. "I'm gonna practice a bit. Haven't used a sword in years" you said smiling. "Oke, you remember the way?" Lenalee asked you. "I guess so" you said joking and left…


	4. Chapter 3

--- Kanda's PoV---

You walked through the hallway, fuming in your head about how stupid this mission was and the one with moyashi. You entered Komui's office and found the man sleeping on his desk, you just glared at him. As soon as you glared at him, he started to stir and woke up. "Aahhh Kanda-kun~, you know what I just had a nightmare ab-" "don't care" Kanda said cutting Komui off. "I'm done so I'm leaving" you told Komui heading to the door. "W-wait Kanda-kun~, you have another mission" Komui told you. "What right now?" you mocked. "Well, not really, but you could… ehh… kinda start it already" Komui told you and you shot him a questioning glare. Komui took a deep breath before continuing "you are going to train our new exorcist". You just remained silent and started walking to the door, only to be stopped by Komui. "You have no choice in this" he said and dragged you into the hallway.

"Lenalee-chan" Komui said skipping over to her. "Is Ayame-chan here" he continued, Lenalee shook her head as an answer. "So then where is she?" he asked her. "I don't know, the last time I saw her she was going to train. But that was…before lunch" Lenalee said. _"Whatever"_ you thought as you followed the two of them.

--- Ayame's PoV---

"_Haven't done this in a long time, but I can still do it"_ you thought happily while swinging your katana around. You have been practicing all day, but you didn't feel tiered at all, you just felt good. _"Well, that makes things easier"._

You heard the door open and turned your head to see who was there. You saw Lenalee and her brother enter and an other guy who looked like he definitely didn't want to be here. "Ayame-chan have you been here all that time" Lenalee asked you. "Uh?" "It's late already, I already ate my dinner" she almost shouted at you. "Ah gomen (= sorry), guess I kinda lost track of time" you said laughing. "So, what's going on?" you asked turning to Komui. "Well, you teacher is finally back" Komui said pointing at the man who just glared at Komui. "Maa, Ayame-chan this is Kanda, he's going to train you. Kanda this is Ayame" Lenalee said pushing the man into the room and blocked the door together with her brother.

---Kanda's PoV---

Lenalee pushed you into the room, you threw a glance at them and when you saw her and her brother blocking the door, you knew you had no choice in this. "Che" was all you said to them as you walked up to the girl. "Oke show me what you can do" you told her drawing your katana. She gave you a questioning look, but your face didn't change so she got into her stance. You nodded and she attacked, you easily blocked her attacks. _"Che, her moves are basic, but good"_ you thought. After a while you had enough of it, and attacked. Now she was standing with her back against the wall, with your katana at her throat. You sheathed your katana and walked to the door, before you could even open it you had Komui hanging onto your leg. "Don't leave, you have to train her" he cried. You somehow kicked Komui off and without turning you said: "Oi, better be here tomorrow at seven" and left.

---Ayame's PoV---

"So he actually talks?" you asked Lenalee, who was still staring at the door with a shocked look on her face. "That was surprisingly easy" Komui said sounding very surprised. "Anyway, I'm going to eat something, so byebye" you said waving to the two.

---Cafeteria---

The cafeteria was quite empty, but you kinda guessed so cuz it was quite late already. But you saw Allen and Lavi still sitting on a table, Allen still eating with a growing pile of empty plates on his right side and Lavi just talking, you got something to eat and joined them. "Hey guys" you said. "Yo" came from Lavi and Allen just nodded. "Ne, Aya-chan (your new nickname), Lenalee said someone is gonna train you, so who is it, cuz the only one who uses a katana like you here is Kanda and I don't see him teaching someone" Lavi said snickering and Allen almost chocked on his food. "Well, actually it is Kanda." You said watching the two boys shocked faces "and Lenalee kinda gave me the same expression when Kanda agreed on training me" you said laughing.

After chatting for quit a while you started yawning. "Guess I'll get some sleep now guys, byby" you said. "Goodnight" came from Allen and "yeah that and good luck tomorrow" from Lavi. You got up and walked to your room.

--- ---

And as usual tnx to joby for checking it on stupid mistakes. And now I need to think of a mission and I don't have any ideas yet, so feel free to tell me, thank you~~.


End file.
